pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Dual Machine Guns (PG3D)
|lethality = |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 70 |mobility = 65 |cost = 170 |Level required = Level 5 |grade = |released = 9.0.0 |theme = Patriotic themed |number = 75 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Dual Machine Guns (PGW). The Dual Machine Guns are a Backup weapon introduced in the 9.0.0 update. Appearance Each weapon contains a skull on the sides and a red, white, and blue color palette and is very patriot themed. It includes a huge ammo magazine with red and white vertical stripes. Strategy This weapon deals relatively high damage, a high firing rate, average mobility, and a relatively high ammo capacity. Tips *It serves as a very capable weapon against players at close to (with practices and skills) long ranges. *It can be used to gradually tear down armor/finish off opponents. *This weapon can deal proficient damage and will shred enemy players when delivering headshots. **Booster setup will boost its Efficiency Per Second significantly. *Mobility wise, this weapon is not very reliable when it comes to swift escapes. It is recommended to use any other weapon for mobile uses. * This weapon is an automatic weapon and should be treated as such. * Due to the high recoil and high rate fire, it is recommended to use this weapon in short to mid range confrontations. * Take advantage of its high capacity per magazine. ** To increase its ammunition within a magazine much higher for starter, equip Cowboy Hat and Drum Magazine. * Practice aiming and pausing for quick kills. * Spraying is a good strategy for more slippery enemies, it may slow down the time to kill but constant dodging will be ineffective. * If you need to pick someone off at a longer distance, use a burst fire technique. Counters *Pickoff its users from long ranges. **However, keep in mind that an experienced user can use this weapon in long ranges as well. *You can outclass this weapon by using area damage weapons or other high damaging weapons. Weapons such as the Shotgun Pistol, Heavy Shotgun or even the Automatic Peacemaker. * Area-damage weapons can make short work of its users, avoid getting very close. * Quickly retreat if you see one at close range since it will likely wreck you. * Keep in mind that its users can ambush you at any moment. You should be careful if you want to stay alive. Recommended Maps *Any close range to medium range map. Equipment Setups Equip a long ranged sniper, like the Anti-Hero Rifle. Changelog 9.0.0 Initial release Trivia *The weapon itself is based off of the Bolt Pistol from the Warhammer 40k franchise. * It is one of the 22 weapons that are dual-wield, the others being the Turbo Pistols, the Dual Uzi, the Red Twins, Dual Machete, the Dual Revolvers, Dual Shotguns, Dual Laser Blasters, Romeo & Juliet, Good & Evil, Multitaskers, Sawed-Off Shotguns, Peppermint Guardians, Hitman Exoskeleton, Checkmate (Weapon), Cyborg Hands, Lovebirds, Dual Cryo Pistols, Dual Anger, Emperor's Servants, Venus & Mercury, Vandals and the Dual Hawks. * Without booster setup, this weapon is 5 headshots kill against Polygon dummies. ** Testing against actual opponent takes one more headshot. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Dual Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Legendary